Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical.
Injection devices (i.e. devices capable of delivering medicaments from a medication container) typically fall into two categories—manual devices and auto-injectors.
In a manual device—the user must provide the mechanical energy to drive the fluid through the needle. This is typically done by some form of button/plunger that has to be continuously pressed by the user during the injection. There are numerous disadvantages to the user from this approach. If the user stops pressing the button/plunger then the injection will also stop. This means that the user can deliver an underdose if the device is not used properly (i.e. the plunger is not fully pressed to its end position). Injection forces may be too high for the user, in particular if the patient is elderly or has dexterity problems.
The extension of the button/plunger may be too great. Thus it can be inconvenient for the user to reach a fully extended button. The combination of injection force and button extension can cause trembling/shaking of the hand which in turn increases discomfort as the inserted needle moves.
Auto-injector devices aim to make self-administration of injected therapies easier for patients. Current therapies delivered by means of self-administered injections include drugs for diabetes (both insulin and newer GLP-1 class drugs), migraine, hormone therapies, anticoagulants etc.
Auto-injectors are devices which completely or partially replace activities involved in parenteral drug delivery from standard syringes. These activities may include removal of a protective syringe cap, insertion of a needle into a patient's skin, injection of the medicament, removal of the needle, shielding of the needle and preventing reuse of the device. This overcomes many of the disadvantages of manual devices. Injection forces/button extension, hand-shaking and the likelihood of delivering an incomplete dose are reduced. Triggering may be performed by numerous means, for example a trigger button or the action of the needle reaching its injection depth. In some devices the energy to deliver the fluid is provided by a spring. In other devices this is achieved by an electromechanical drive. Devices with electromechanical and/or electronic components may comprise a port which may serve for wired communication with another device for data transfer or for charging.
WO 2011/117404 A2 discloses an electro-mechanical drug delivery device comprising a main body having a distal end and a proximal end. The distal end is configured to attach to a dispense interface. A separable housing that can prevent an administration of a drug by the drug delivery device, the housing configured to cover at least a portion of the distal end of the main body when the separable housing is coupled to the main body of the drug delivery device. A conduction element is provided by the main body and configured for establishing an electrical connection with an electrical connector. Establishment of the electrical connection is prevented when the housing does not cover at least a portion of the distal end of the main body. The electrical connection may be established when the housing covers at least a portion of the distal end of the main body of the drug delivery device.